Shakespeare Wiki:Manual of Style
Articles that do not meet the General MoS should be tagged with a tag. Alternatively, use a tag if the page should not be on the wiki. __TOC__ General *Only articles pertaining to plays by William Shakespeare, sonnets by Shakespeare, characters that appear in the plays, or major movie versions of plays are allowed on this wiki. There are some exceptions. *All articles should contain correct spelling, punctuation, capital letters and language structure. *Articles should be written from a neutral point of view (that is, objective). Pointing out features of the topic of the article (e.g. a character) is encouraged, but using sentences such as "this character is the best character because...." is not. Do not add personal opinions. *A subject should be linked once upon its first mention in the article's lead section. Any more links to the same article are not permitted. *Videos are only permitted in articles about films. Play Articles *Only articles about William Shakespeare's plays are permitted. *All articles should follow the general guidelines. *Articles about plays should be in the following format: **Short introductory paragraph that generally explains what the play is about and basic information about the play, such as the approximate year the play was written what play came before/after, etc. **Section titled "Characters," which includes a list of named characters featured in the play. **Section titled "Plot Overview," which gives a summary of events that happened in the play, seperated by Act and Scene. **Section titled "Trivia," which includes miscellaneous facts that do not fit in any of the above sections. *Images may be placed throughout the article to give readers a better understanding of the article. If an image violates the general MOS it will be removed and possibly deleted. Character Articles *Only articles about characters from Shakespeare's plays are permitted. *Only articles about characters that play a large role in the play (Main Protagonists and Antagonists) are permitted. *Articles about characters should be in the following format: **Short introductory paragraph that explains who the character is and what play they are from. **Section titled "Role," which explains this character's story, part in the play, and what they accomplished, and where they are when the play ends. **Section titled "Great Quotes," which includes some of this character's longest or most famous lines. **Section titled "Trivia," which includes miscellaneous facts that do not fit in any of the above sections. *Images may be placed throughout the article to give readers a better understanding of the article. If an image violates the general MOS it will be removed and possibly deleted. Film Articles *Only articles about major film adaptions of works by Shakespeare are permitted. *Articles about film adaptions should be in the following format: **Short introductory paragraph about the film, including who directed it. **Section titled "Cast," which lists the major roles in the film and who played them. **Section titles "Crew," which lists the director, producers, writers, and music. **Section titles "Awards," which lists all the academy awards and nominations the film has received. **Section titled "Trailer," which contains the trailer video for the film. **Section titled "Trivia," which includes miscellaneous facts that do not fit in any of the above sections. ----